Image processing is applied to image data in captured video data. Traveling support control is performed on the basis of an obstacle recognition result obtained by using images of the image data. When an image processing apparatus that generates the images used for the obstacle recognition stops normally operating, it is necessary to notify an abnormality of the image processing apparatus according to abnormality occurrence in an image processing result such that wrong traveling support control is not performed.